Joselyn Chambers
Joselyn Chambers (nee Atherby) (b. 1901) was an American Eden's Garden Hangman Heretic, and daughter of Joshua and Virginia Atherby, wife of Deveron Adams and Lincoln Chambers, the mother of Wyatt Rendell, Abigail Fellows, Flick Chambers and Ammon, and grandmother of Koren Fellows. Joselyn was educated at Crossroads Academy, where she learned that not all Strangers were evil. She was joined by other Heretics that shared her views and started a rebellion against Crossroads and Eden's Garden. After Counselor Ruthers had Joselyn's children kidnapped, Joselyn surrendered and was imprisoned. She remained imprisoned, though the Rebellion continued without her, having picked up enough momentum that it didn't need her anymore. Joselyn remained imprisoned until the late 1990s when the Crossroads Heretics, with help from Eden's Garden, cast a worldwide spell that erased her from the memories and general knowledge of everyone not protected or exempted from the magic, effectively ending the revolution. Then they wiped her memories and de-powered her before setting her up with a fake life in Wyoming. There she eventually met an investigative journalist from Los Angeles named Lincoln Chambers. They were married with a daughter, Felicity Chambers, a year later. Biography Early Life (1901 - 1904) Joselyn Atherby was born in 1901 to Joshua and Virginia Atherby (née Dare). To stop the Fomorians, who had started to invade after opening a portal from their home world to Earth, the Seosten approached Joshua and Virginia. The Seosten told Joshua and Virginia of a spell that would banish the Fomorians from the Earth, but would require Joshua to sacrifice his life and Virginia to sacrifice her identity as Joshua Atherby's wife. Joshua and Virginia agreed and, after making Gaia Sinclaire and Zekediah Pericles promise to keep Joselyn safe, left Joselyn with them. Adoption (1904 - 1918) Joselyn was adopted by Dustin and Fiona Ossiler. While under Dustin and Fiona's care, Joselyn would be visited once a month by Zekediah Pericles under the guise of her "Grandpa Zed". Zekediah often came over for dinner or to talk to her and, sometimes, would take her fishing or roller-skating. When Joselyn was old enough to understand, Dustin and Fiona made it clear to her that, as much as they loved her, she was adopted. They would tell her that Zekediah had arranged the adoption. Zekediah was the one to tell Joselyn the truth about her parents and offer her the chance to attend Crossroads Academy. Zekediah went on to teach her about Crossroads and what it would be like when she started attending. Crossroads Years (1918 - 1922) At the age of seventeen, Joselyn started attending Crossroads Academy, where she became a Crossroads Hangman Heretic when she passed through the Heretical Edge. She would be grouped into a team with Lillian Patters, Deveron Adams, Tribald Kine, Roger Dornan, and Seamus Dornan under an unidentified student mentor and roommates with Lillian Patters. During one of the hunts in her first year, Joselyn witnessed a Stranger woman leaving the back entrance to the apartment building that her team's target was located at. As she watched the Stranger woman lead eight Stranger children away from the building, she realized that the Strangers weren't putting on a show, and that they were terrified of Heretics. She would later overhear a Mafia man admitting that he had leaked the location of her team's target to the Heretics because she had attempted to stop him from getting his hands on the children. Soon afterward, Joselyn to begin to believe that not all Strangers were evil. This led to Joselyn believing that not all Strangers were evil and that Heretics should work with innocent Strangers against those that were evil. Joselyn would later start to get into fights with Headmaster Ruther's son, Jonathan Ruthers. During one of her detentions with Gaia Sinclaire, Gaia revealed that there were a number of people within Crossroads that believed as she did, that not all Strangers were evil, that did what they could to protect innocent communities of Strangers. Joselyn told Gaia that there had to be a better way to protect innocent Strangers and, after Gaia said she hoped there was, promised to find that way and to fix the Heretical Edge. In her fourth year, Joselyn approached Liam Mason and then told him about the underground railroad to protect Strangers. Liam would later betray Joselyn when he went to Headmaster Ruthers and told him everything that he had learned, turning the whole thing into an open war. Joselyn Atherby's Rebellion In 1929, Joselyn travelled back to Crossroads Academy to meet with Tribald Kine and asked him to become the Rebellion's eyes and ears within the Bow Street Runners. When Tribald expressed doubt that the Runners would accept someone like him, Joselyn told him that he would make a brilliant detective. Later, when Tribald asked if he thought that Rebellion could win, Joselyn told him to look at every innocent person that would die if they didn't try to help them and ask himself if they deserved to lose. In 1950, Counselor Calafia met with Joselyn to thank her for saving her son's life and to warn her that Ruthers had become a member of the Committee. When Calafia offered to stop Ruthers and stand openly with the Rebellion in exchange for saving her son, Joselyn told her that the Rebellion needed her on the Committee, but to try and think of Alters like actual people. Soon after Calafia left, Ruthers confronted Joselyn and offered her a chance to surrender. Joselyn attempted to reason with Ruthers, telling him that they could work together to make Crossroads a better place, but Ruthers refused to listen. Ruthers and Joselyn fought for several minutes and, after Ruthers found it impossible that they could be evenly matched, Joselyn told him that she could do anything that he could do and that the Rebellion wouldn't end until Crossroads stopped murdering innocent people. Imprisonment and Banishment Joselyn would later give birth to Koren Atherby and Zekediah Atherby. In 1964, Ruthers had Koren and Zekediah kidnapped to force Joselyn to surrender in an effort to put an end to the Rebellion but, even after Joselyn surrendered herself, the Rebellion continued. When Joselyn learned that the Committee planned to cast a Blood Plague, she approached Gaia Sinclaire and asked her to suggest that Heretics to erase all memory of her and the Rebellion and to make her a normal person again. The Committee would later banish her, stripping her of all of her powers, and hid her in the Bystander world. Appearances * Category:Crossroads Hangman Heretics Category:Females Category:Atherby Family Category:Joselyn Atherby's Team Category:Joselyn Atherby's Rebellion Category:Crossroads students during the Atherby-era Category:Adoptees Category:1901 births Category:Police officers